


Worth

by ariannadi



Series: Other Tidbits [1]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Internal Monologue, Romance, Suggestive Themes, prose
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-07
Updated: 2015-12-07
Packaged: 2018-05-04 04:09:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5319926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariannadi/pseuds/ariannadi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She is everything to him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Worth

She breathes his name into his skin - and it's like a brand being cured directly onto his heart.

She's here, with him. They've won the battle he's dreaded since the moment he first laid eyes on her, and he can hardly believe it is so. He's read the stories; seen what becomes of love in times of travesty. It was only common sense to figure she'd end up being just another tally to the demographic.

But, no. She's here. Above him. Beneath him. Her slim hands tugging his unruly hair - her sweet lips seeking every inch of his burning flesh. 

Yet, it's still so hard to believe. Why?

Perhaps it's because this is the first thing he's ever allowed himself to indulge in. This is truly the first time he's ever been _happy._

He thrusts deep, slow, and she sighs, and he understands. The past is gone. The future lay with him at this moment.

The future. Where she is donned in white and clasping his hands. Where she is heavy with child and kissing his cheek.

And realizing such - he begins to weep.

He doesn't mean to, but he loves her, _adores her_ with his entire being, and she him. She is his saving grace - she, who had so many other options and yet answered to the call his heart made. His heart, which pounds against his chest in this moment as their bodies intertwine.

She notices his tears, little droplets of pure happiness that land on her cheeks - and she reaches up to stroke his jaw with her trembling fingers. That's when he sees that she is crying as well, either from relief or happiness, perhaps both.

He leans over and kisses her - and it's like a promise being sealed between them. Something eternal; something binding.

In those minutes of raw passion, his soul speaks to hers:

You brought me back from the darkness.

Reattached the shattered fragments of my heart.

And till the end of time I will love you.

Because you are worth everything to me.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short little snippet I came up with, left it ambiguous on purpose :D
> 
>  [My tumblr](http://martini-september.tumblr.com/)


End file.
